A Little Misunderstanding
by velvetemr73
Summary: A challenge from the loganmarie lj community innvolving Mika's song Grace Kelly. Logan wants to run again, but not just to be alone. Pairing: LoganxMarie


A Little Misunderstanding

Roaming his hands through his untamable hair, Logan took a deep breath as he rethought going to see what was up with Marie. She was acting awfully strange lately and was showing a renewed interest in that damn iceprick Bobby.

"Screw it,"

He mumbled to himself. Walking through the kitchen to the back patio Logan spotted Marie laying sprawled out on the grass starring up at the quickly diming sky. Marie didn't notice Logan until he blocked her view.

"I wanna talk to you kid,"

His rough voice spoke.

Gesturing with a hand she motioned for him to sit down. Logan was trying to unscramble his thoughts, he wanted to apologize for making her cry the last time they spoke. He wished she would just say it was all okay and things would go back to normal. The underlying problem would arise again. It was his fault Marie got so upset in the first place so he has to tell her he was sorry. The other day Logan went up to Marie during dinner and told her he was thinking of taking a break from this whole superhero business and that he would be leaving soon. At the time she just kept eating her overcooked steak and wouldn't look up. He didn't think she heard him but then he noticed how her hands started to shake and a lone tear slid down hear cheek.

This is why he was here now, trying to apologize to Marie. He didn't like the idea of leaving her on bad terms.

Leaning back so that he too was lying on the grass he turned to face her with his hand propping his head up. Before he could speak she whispered,

"I'm not gunna cry again if that's what you're thinking."

Putting her hands behind her head she spoke to the sky,

"I was wondering if I could ask you something Logan."

This time she looked at him as if to emphasize the importance of her words.

"Are you scared of the truth? Is that why you're running again? Cause if that's the case, a coward like you has no place here at the mansion."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing, Marie was calling him a coward! But maybe he was a coward. If anyone knew why he was running they would call him one.

Pulling out a cigar he lit it and blew out the smoke.

Beside him Marie coughed and said,

"You know those things can give lung cancer to people."

Raising his eyebrows he looked at her and replied,

"You of all people should know my healing capabilities make lung cancer stand no chance for me."

Huffing Marie said,

"I wasn't talking about you. Other people are not as fortunate as you in the gift category."

Smashing the end of the cigar into the dirt and putting it back in his pocket Logan rolled onto his back to look at the slowly appearing stars.

"Happy?"

"Yepp,"

Was all he heard from Marie.

"I don't want you to leave Logan. For whatever reason you think you need to ride off to some Canadian wilderness and escape."

Seeing how close to tears she was getting, Logan knew he had to be honest with her.

"Marie, you know how good of friends we are?"

She nodded not understanding where this was going.

Coughing a bit, Logan used that to delay what he was about to say. Make or break it. That's what it was going to be for him. He closed his eyes to make it seem like he was all alone.

"I can't stand us being friends."

That last statement put Marie over the edge and had her shoulders shake and the tears flowing. Logan quickly saw he had to finish all of what he had to say before it was too late.

"I mean I don't want us to be just friends, I need us to be something more."

Peeking up from hiding behind her knees, Marie stopped crying so fast Logan was baffled at how fast her emotions could change.

"What? You want a relationship with me? Why the hell did you want to leave then!"

Again Logan was baffled from how she was one moment crying and the next angry. Wait, why was she angry? Now he was confused.

"Darling, I just said I wanted to go out with you."

"Yes I understand that but why where you going to run…"

Grasping her gloved hands he made sure to catch her eyes and then said,

"I didn't think you were attracted to me."

Swiftly and efficiently hitting Logan with her hand she smacked his head.

"What the hell was that for?!?!"

Logan asked while rubbing his head where it was hit.

"Haven't you noticed I had a crush on you ever since we met?"

"Ummmm….does everyone else know you do?"

"Yes! Only you haven't noticed you dimwitted Neanderthal!"

Cocking his left eyebrow up all the way, he peered over at Marie who was looking a bit tense. Logan started to smirk as he realized what this meant.

"So, does this mean you're attracted to me darling?"

Letting out a very unladylike huff, she jumped up and stormed away, enraged by Logan and his adamantium skull that seemed to block commonsense as well as bullets.

As he watched Maries retreating form she yelled over her shoulder,

"YES LOGAN I AM ATTRACTED TO YOU!"

Smiling Logan thought now that that was taken care of, all he had to do now was tell the professor he was keeping his room after all.

Quickly his smile turned into a frown when he remembered hearing Scott say something about redecorating Logan old room.

Sprinting back to the mansion Logan mumbled to himself,

"That pansy is probably gonna put butterflies and pink frilly shit all over my room!"

Dashing through the kitchen door Logan raced up the steps to his room before Scott could get his hands on it.

END


End file.
